1. Field
The present disclosure of system and method relates to a display device that includes a wall-mount holder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there has been growing attention to flat panel display devices such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting display (OLED), and the like.
These display devices generally include: a display panel on which images are displayed; a chassis base on which the display panel is installed; a plurality of circuit substrates which are installed on the chassis base on the opposite side from the display panel and include various driving circuit units disposed thereon; and a cover that is configured to cover and protect the display panel, the chassis base, and the circuit substrates. The cover may include a front cover and a back cover.
The display devices may be categorized into a stand type, a wall-mount type, or both, depending on the installation method associated with the display device. A stand type display device may, for example, have a structure in which one or more legs extend from the chassis base to enable the display panel to stand upright on its own. A wall-mount type display device may, for example, have a structure in which the display panel can be mounted on a wall using a wall-mount holder that is configured to fix the display panel on the wall. Recently, the wall-mount type display device has drawn attention because of its tendency to economize space.
In the case of a wall-mount type display device, the wall-mount holder may be coupled and fixed to the chassis base using, for example, a supporting boss by a bolt, a screw, and the like. The wall-mount-holder may be fixed on the wall on which a wall-mount support is installed by using a wall-mount supporting rod, such as a screw or a stick. In such case, the wall-mount supporting rod passes through a hole formed on the back cover to connect the wall-mount holder with the wall-mount support. The hole of the wall-mount holder has a predetermined gap and size in accordance with, for example, the VESA standard. Accordingly, in a case in which the position of the hole of the wall-mount holder is limited, it may be difficult to fix the wall-mount holder on the chassis base.